New Fangirls, Same Brotherly Love
by MissGoldenAngel
Summary: Two girls discover the twins' secret. Twincest, HikaXKao


**I wrote another fic! I was studying**** for a History test but I had an unexpected inspiration and started writing it.**

**Twincest yaoi, if you don't like it, you should be ashamed of yourself.**

**I think everybody already knows about it****, but I'll say it again, I don't own Ouran.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Fangirls, Same Brotherly Love

"Hello, my precious sons!!!" Mrs. Hitachiin said happily.

"Hi, mom!" the twins answered in perfect unison. "Aren't you supposed to be at your atelier?"

"Yes, but I came back home to take you guys to my work… I want you to meet some people…" she gave them a mysterious smile.

"We don't want…" Hikaru started.

"… to meet anybody." Kaoru finished.

"Oh, of course you do! Come on, go change your clothes so we can leave, the car is waiting for us." she pushed them towards their closet while saying it.

"Ok… we're going…" they walked into the closet and closed the door.

"I'll be downstairs! Hurry please, I don't wanna be late!"

The two boys were changing their clothes when, suddenly, Hikaru kissed his brother softly.

"H-Hikaru! Mom's home!" Kaoru said, completely embarrassed, though he had enjoyed the kiss.

"Sorry…" Hikaru laughed, his brother was so cute! "But the door's locked… mom couldn't see us."

"Whatever… we need to go now…" Kaoru opened the door and made his way out the room, Hikaru following him.

When they went outside the house, they saw the black limousine waiting for them. Their mother was beside the car and she quickly got into it when she saw the two boys.

"Come on, my babies… we'll be late!" she was very impatient.

"Don't call us 'babies'!" they complained while getting into the car.

**x-x-x-x-x**

When they arrived at Yuzuha's atelier, she opened the door and said:

"Hi, Lily! Hi, Vivian! Sorry if I'm late…"

"It's ok, Mrs. Hitachiin. We didn't wait too much." a brown-haired girl said.

"Yeah, our mom was seeing your new dress… she loved it!" a black-haired girl continued.

"Yuzuha! Of course you aren't late!" they heard a woman's voice saying it and a blonde lady entered the room.

"Thank you, Nabiki."

"What's going on here?" Hikaru asked.

"Who are they?" Kaoru completed.

"Oh, these are the people that I mentioned before." Yuzuha had a smile on her face. "This is Nabiki…" she pointed the blonde lady. "She's a friend from my old college. This is Lily…" she pointed the brown-haired girl. "And this is Vivian…" she pointed the black-haired girl. "The two girls are Nabiki's daughters." she looked to her guests. "Girls, these are my sons, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Hi." Lily was very shy.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Vivian was more outgoing.

"Oh, you're just so identical!" Nabiki was like their mother.

"Come here boys I need to tell you something!" Yuzuha was going to another room. "I'm sorry ladies, I'll be right back!" she closed the door behind her when her sons entered the room. "So… what do you think?"

"What do we think?" they were completely puzzled.

"Yes! Don't you think these girls are quite beautiful?" she was smiling.

"Oh…hmm…they are ok…" Hikaru answered.

"They aren't ugly…" Kaoru said.

Both were thinking _"But my brother is pretty much better."_

"Ok, that's good. Just for you to know Nabiki married with an English man and they were living in England when they had the two girls. They moved to Japan this year and these lovely young ladies will study at your school. Lily is fifteen and Vivian is seventeen. I guess you'll have a lot of fun…" she opened the door. "I need to go to the mall with Nabiki… you'll stay here with the girls."

Yuzuha and Nabiki left the atelier and went to the mall, leaving the four teenagers staring at each other. The room was full of silence when Hikaru said:

"Do you wanna play a game?"

"That's a good idea…" Kaoru answered.

"So… you two wait here. We're gonna look for some games." they both said at the same time.

"Ok, we'll stay here." Vivian said and Lily just nodded her head.

The twins got into a room and started talking:

"Well, they are really beautiful, don't you think, Kaoru?"

"Yeah… but, Hikaru…" he started speaking in an uke tone of voice. "Would you prefer… to date them?"

"Of course not! You know that I'll always prefer you…" Hikaru embraced his brother. "You're so cutewhen you're jealous." he laughed.

"I-I'm not jealous! I'm just…" Kaoru stopped talking as he felt his twin's lips touching his ones.

"It doesn't matter…" Hikaru said when they broke apart. "I love you anyway…"

"I love you too, Hikaru…" he was kissed again, this time more passionate.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist, pulling him closer while Kaoru put his arms around Hikaru's neck. Hikaru licked his brother's bottom lip and Kaoru opened his mouth. He felt a warm tongue massaging his one. Both of them started moaning lowly as they enjoyed each other's mouth. But, suddenly, they heard a girl screaming:

"Kyaaaaaaaa… they're so beautiful!"

"Lily! Are you crazy? Look what you did, they broke apart!"

In fact, they broke apart as quick as possible. Now even Hikaru was embarrassed.

"How long have you been watching us?" he tried to don't look embarrassed, but he was very blushed.

"I can't believe you were spying us!" Kaoru's face was a very dark red and he was staring at the floor.

"I'm so sorry… but it's so beautiful…" Lily apologized, almost collapsing. "We saw everything!"

"It's really nice to see your brotherly love!" Vivian said. "But does your mother know anything about it?"

"No… we're afraid of her reaction…" Hikaru said sadly.

"You're not gonna tell her what you saw, are you?" Kaoru was looking at the girls now.

"Of course not!" Lily answered.

"If you don't want it, we won't tell her." Vivian completed. "It's up to you."

"Well… someday we'll tell her… but now…" Hikaru whispered seductively to his brother. "I just wanna kiss you…"

"Hikaru! They're looking at us!" Kaoru wanted to kiss his brother too, but he knew that the girls were watching them and it made him embarrassed.

"Oh, come on, they were watching our little show before…" he cuddled the other tightly. "But if you're so embarrassed, I'm not gonna kiss you… yet…"

"Thank you, Hikaru…" Kaoru held him close. "I promise I'll compensate you tonight…"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" the two girls screamed together.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The four teenagers found a chessboard and started a small chess championship, which Kaoru won easily because he was really good at this game.

"Well, I guess I'll receive the punishment game from you this time, right?" Hikaru asked his twin.

"Right! But I won't tell you what your punishment will be until we're alone in our bedroom." Kaoru answered after laughing. "Talking about it, we still have those handcuffs, don't we?"

"Yeah… but what are you gonna do with those handcuffs?" Hikaru realized that he was a bad influence to Kaoru.

"I said I'll tell you tonight…" Kaoru was enjoying the fact that he was teasing his brother. It was usually the opposite.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" the girls screamed again.

Then, they heard someone opening the door and they saw their mothers.

"Why were you screaming sweethearts?" Nabiki asked worriedly.

"Because… because we…" Lily tried to say something.

"Because we saw a cockroach!" Vivian answered, pretending that she was scared.

"That's right! We killed the cockroach for the girls!" the two boys continued the lie.

"Oh my God! A cockroach? Here?" Yuzuha freaked out. "Oh, I'll call someone to take care of this right now!"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok… it was really good to spend some time with you, Yuzuha!" Nabiki said, hugging her friend. "I'm sure we'll see each other again very soon! But I need to go home now. I'll call my driver… come on, girls."

"Of course, Nabiki… it was good to see you again after so much time!" Yuzuha hugged her friend back.

When Nabiki's driver arrived, she and her daughters said goodbye and left the atelier. Nabiki asked them if their day was good and Lily answered:

"It was very funny! I liked it a lot!"

"Those boys are very good people." Vivian said.

"Oh, that's good… so, are you gonna date them?" Nabiki asked with a big smile.

"Mom!" Lily was shocked.

"No, mom… looks like they're already in love with someone…" Vivian was smiling.

"Oh, I see… what a pity…" Nabiki lost her smile and made a sad face.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Hi, darling!" Yuzuha said to her husband before kissing him.

"Hi, dad." the twins said.

"Oh, hello… so, your mother told me about the two girls." Mr. Hitachiin smiled while saying it. "Are you gonna date them?"

"They're nice girls…" Hikaru started.

"…but we're not gonna date them." Kaoru finished.

"Why?" their parents asked together.

"Because we'll be friends." the boys answered in unison.

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep looking for other girls to you…" Yuzuha murmured to herself, but loud enough to make everybody hear.

Again, both of the twins were thinking the same thing _"You don't have to… the person that I really love is right beside me… actually, he's like my mirror."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When I wrote this fic, Lily and Vivian were ready on my mind, I just had to create nabiki****. I know it's a little bit strange but I really liked this fic, and you?**


End file.
